Honey, I'm Home
by Arizo
Summary: After bring him back, Crowley proposes a new arrangement to Alistair.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

**This is the first Alistair/Crowley story to be posted on this site. At least there weren't any when I checked a few minutes ago. Anyway, I hope you lot, the readers, like it.**

The Winchester's had conveniently killed the three who stood in the way of his rise to power: Azazel, Lilith, and Alistair. They'd also, with his help, shoved Lucifer back in his cage. He should have sent them a gift basket.

But since Crowley failed to see how someone could die twice he researched the subject. And liked what he found… mostly.

There were a few ways to kill demons, the colt, being the most famous among humans. Crowley had hid the colt in the second most remote location he could find. And the colt did not exactly kill demons. It sent them to an inescapable elsewhere. In other words, Azazel would never return. But on the off-chance he did, Crowley doubled the protection around the colt.

The demon-killing knives and the demon-killing ability the higher-up demons and Sam Winchester had, worked in similar ways. Only demons could escape from that elsewhere. This was a problem since two of Crowley's adversaries and ex-overs had been killed by the moose.

Crowley wasn't sure if who he'd rather have back, Alistair or Lilith. Lilith was more likely to want to rule, but liked him more. Alistair would be happy as long as he had soul's to torture but liked Meg more than him, and wouldn't appreciate having one of his two favorite students being hunted.

Ironically, it was Lucifer to the rescue with Lilith. If Lilith came back to life it would negate the finale seal, and Lucifer would be pulled back into the cage. So, he sent Lilith to the inescapable elsewhere. With that act he ahd also sealed himself permanently in the cage, since to be released Lilith needed to die. And that couldn't happen if she was dead. Crowley had laughed for an hour straight when he learned that.

That left Alistair, and if Alistair was to return Crowley wanted it to be on his own terms. So Crowley broke open that elsewhere and freed his black-eyed boys and girls. Then sat back and waited, the colt one teleportation away, for Alistair to find him. It wasn't long.

Though he did have time to lock Ruby away and deal with Brady.

The obnoxious upstart thought Crowley owed him for screwing him over during the almost apocalypse. Crowley debated sending him to the Winchesters tied in a bow, so Sam could kill him again. That would make up for not sending them a gift basket. But in the end laughed and sent him back to the three bedbound horsemen to play nursemaid.

Alistair came not twenty minutes later. He paused in the doorway, "Honey, I'm home."

Crowley leaned back in his seat, and smiled. "Welcome back, dear. Like the new décor?"

"Psychological torture, you've found your calling."

"Thank you," said Crowley. "Please, sit down."

Alistair did so, "So, the apocalypse didn't happen, and it's entirely your fault."

"One could say that," said Crowley. "What have the traitorous little toads told you?"

"You gave my apprentice the colt," said Alistair. "You are screwing my apprentice."

"Figuratively, love," said Crowley. "Though are you jealous of me or him?"

Alistair reached over and picked up a paper weight from Crowley's desk. He tossed it back and forth. "You helped the Winchesters trap Daddy back in the cage."

"The toads speak the truth. I muse they flocked to you and told you all the things mean old Crowley did."

"Like moths to the flame," said Alistair. "It's got me curious, why did you help them? We were about to win. Days away, I hear."

"Lucifer was going to exterminate us," said Crowley. "We used to be human, he hates humans."

Alistair continued to toss the paper weight back and forth, and scoffed, slightly.

"We used to be human, he hates humans. You, unlike the legions of demons out there, are not stupid," said Crowley. "Think about it."

For a short while, that felt like a long while, Alistair tossed the paper-weight back and forth. "You always were too clever," said Alistair.

Crowley took that to mean he had seen the light.

"What are you offering?"

"If you cross me I will kill you and you will never come back."

Alistair did not look too concerned by the promise. "I didn't hear anything nice being offered to me."

"You are not to touch Dean Winchester, and since I don't trust you to stay away from him, you will stay here," Crowley continued. "Your other favorite student is on the run, and when I catch her you will help enlighten her."

Alistair openly glared at him. Crowley smiled at him. "So, I serve you. We swap top and bottom places. Doesn't sound too enticing figuratively, literally, I may try that."

"You don't want to rule," said Crowley. "You don't want to go topside."

It was true. Alistair was simple. Dangerous, sadistic beyond measure, but simple; he wanted to torture people, hear them scream, as long as he had that, he was happy. But Crowley didn't want him to get any ideas in his head.

"Do not take that as, I'll rule so you don't have to. You can be my bitch or you can die. Take it or leave it, sweetie."

Alistair leaned back in his chair. He was good at hiding his thoughts. But Crowley was better at reading people. Alistair believed him, and his brain was working over-time trying to figure out how Crowley could kill him. It was time to switch to good-cop.

"And you won't get nothing out of the deal," said Crowley. "I have new workshop set up for you. And I'll even throw in a hundred new demons for you to experiment on."

"I do like the idea of a bigger workshop," said Alistair.

"I thought you might,' said Crowley. "Drink?"

Alistair tilted his head to the side. "Why not?"

Crowley filled two glasses with Craig and passed them out. "We can still do it you know. Burn the world to the ground, not literally. I like the world too much for that. But figuratively, we can have the world on its knees before us, within a century."

"And just how do I help with that? I am not allowed to leave?"

"I need demons, you can ensure demons obey my every command," said Crowley. "Should be fun."

"I had best get started," said Alistair.

"Oh, I forgot, I have a welcome back present for you," said Crowley. He snapped his fingers and Ruby appeared, bound in chains.

"Ruby," said Alistair. "I hear you were playing for our team. It wasn't very nice of you to leave me out of the loop."

"Now to seal the deal," said Crowley. "You did say you wanted to try what it was like on the bottom." He reached out and fingered the collar of Alistair's shirt.

"I'm open to that." Crowley kissed him, and pushed Alistair back in his chair. For a moment they broke apart and Alistair looked past Crowley at Ruby, "If you can wait a few hours dear."


End file.
